1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a driving signal control circuit and a driving apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may store data by retaining electrical charges in memory cells. Memory cells are typically electrically coupled between bit lines and word lines that intersect the bit lines. The bit lines are configured as bit line pairs, where each bit line pair includes a bit line and a complementary bit line.
Data stored in a memory cell is sensed as a fine electric charge on a bit line, and developed relative to a complementary bit line. A fine charge difference between the lines is amplified. For recording and reading data, the steps of precharging the bit line pair with a predetermined voltage and developing the bit line pair are repeated.
Accordingly, driving signal control circuits and driving apparatuses which overcome the deficiencies of the prior art are needed.